It is known to provide line workers (“linemen”) who work on power lines and other electrical equipment with a pair of electrical rubber insulating sleeves in order to protect the workers from electrical shock. Conventionally, such insulating sleeves are retained on the worker with either a pair of straps that allow a worker's head to extend between the straps, or by some type of harness. One common complaint by workers is that the straps/harnesses are uncomfortable while wearing the insulating sleeves, with the complaints including that the straps/harnesses ride up on the neck and choke the worker, the strap/harness limit the range of motion of the line worker while wearing the rubber insulating sleeves, the straps/harnesses do not allow for a proper fit over the shoulders and chest and/or that the straps/harnesses require frequent adjustment of the insulating sleeves, especially when the arms of the worker are extended. The limitation on the range of motion can also result in binding that can break off the buttons or other fasteners that are used to connect the insulating sleeves to the strap/harness. Clearly, there is room for improvement that would address one or more of the above listed complaints.